gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Blackfyre (The Grand Campaign)
House Blackfyre is an extinct noble house from Dragonstone and the Claw. A cadet branch of House Targaryen, House Blackfyre was founded by Aerion Blackfyre, a descendant from Jaehaerys Targaryen, Aegon The Kinslayer King's 2nd son. House Blackfyre is named for the Valyrian steel sword of the same name. Their sigil was a black three-headed dragon, breathing black fire on red, the Targaryen sigil with the colours reversed. Their motto is fire is coming. It is referred to a great fire that is is waiting upon Westeros, one day the Blackfyres and Targaryens will return and burn everything to the ground, and the people with it. Among the traits passed on to the Blackfyres by the Targaryens were pl violet eyes and the premonition-like dragon dream ability. They however all had brown hair. Blackfyres are known to be mad, envious, dishonorable but excellent commanders. They also see theirselves as just, for being Targaryen loyalists. Prilogy - Lord Jaehaerys Targaryen (7999 - 8023 Jaehaerys Targaryen was the 2nd son of Aegon, the Kinslayer King. After the great conquest of Westeros, Jaehaerys was granted Dragonstone, a very prestigious title as it once belonged to Aegon to conquer all of Westeros. Jaehaerys lived his days out in peace, working on creating his own family and cadet branch in Dragonstone. He was known to be a great fighter and speaker. He would greatly motivate his men in battles to die and kill for him. Jaehaerys was certainly proud of his titles and capabilities, but was envious of his brothers. His father Aegon would give his sons far greater titles such as Lord Paramouncies, whilst Jaehaerys just had an island. He never spoke publicly about his envy though, as he strongly believed in the law and was a man of justice. Jaehaerys died at a very young age of 24. He was slain by Gowen Penrose. Jaehaerys found Penrose impaling men in the Stormlands, and went after him. He failed however and was slain, and later found impaled in the Kingswood. Even though he died very young, he had sired 4 sons and 1 daughter. His first son, Aegon, inherited Dragonstone but later on died under suspicious circumstances. His first daughter died stillborn, and his 2nd son Laenor was known to be very sick and died of poor health. His 3rd son Maelor lived his days as a glorified knight, whilst his 4th son who he had named after himself, Jaehaerys, lived protecting The Wall and the faith there as lord of The North Road. Lord Aerion Blackfyre (8116 - 8162) Aerion 'Targaryen' was jealous of everyone. He always wanted more and more, at some point he thought that all of Westeros should belong to him as it is by his 'right'. Most lords of Westeros recognized Aerion as some mad man who would achieve nothing in his life. Aerion vowed to prove everyone wrong, and went to the Kings court. He became master of whisperers for the king, and the king only. He did an excellent job to the surprise of many lords. When the Baratheon rebellion started, Aerion remained in Oldtown, the capital, whilst the king was fighting on the battlefield. When the king returned to Oldtown, the rebels laid siege upon the capital. Whilst the king was sleeping Aerion took his chance and stole the King's valyrian sword, Blackfyre, and his dragon egg. He fled the capital and sailed back to Dragonstone without anyone knowing. He was a master of intrigue afterall. When the capital was taken over by the rebels, and the Baratheons proclaiming theirselves king, Aerion was already in Dragonstone plotting his next moves to rise in power. He offered his stolen Dragon egg in exchange for the lord paramouncy of The Claw. To his plans the baratheon king accepted his offer. He swiftly ran over all lords of The Claw, making them swear fealthy at force. He then destroyed House Brune, the former lord paramounts of The Claw and conquered Dyre Den, which was later known as Fyre Den. Aerion had no friends yet surrounded by enemies. The Riverlander ambition to conquer The Claw was stronger than ever. The Baratheons disgusted Aerion for being dishonorable and a mad man. The Targaryens hated Aerion for stealing their sword and dragon egg. Aerion knew all of this, but he simply didn't give a damn. He didn't want friends, he wanted more and more land. In attempts to restore relations with the Targaryens, Aerion visited Storms end many times. He would host feasts and tournaments and invite the Targaryens to Dragonstone aswell. After a few years of Aerion's rule, he quickly fell in love with Lady Lia Targaryen. When she was drunk, Aerion laid with her. He called in an accident, but the master of intrigue had it all planned. Aerion also adopted the old faith of Valyria, and proclaimed the Baratheons usurpers because the king failed to tame Blackwing. Instead he said that the Targaryens are the rightful rulers. This was because of his love for Lia. She had promised Aerion she would marry him and make him a king if Aerion would succeed a rebellion for her. And so the first Blackfyre Rebellion began, with just a few Lord Paramouncies siding with the Blackfyres. They were enormously outnumbered, and their forces were quickly defeated in battle. The rebellion was a disaster, Aerion grew more and more mad. He eventually poisoned himself in shame and dissapointment because he failed his most desired woman. Lord Maerys Blackfyre (8138 - 8190) Maerys Blackfyre faced the consequences of his father's madness. He made the remainin armies return to The Claw and backed down from the rebellion. The king still however punished the Blackfyres, by taking both Duskendale and Rosby and giving it to the Riverlands. The Claw was not really a lord paramouncy anymore, as it was just left with the actual high lordship of The Claw. Maerys however agreed upon the terms, he had no other choice anyway. He remained a peaceful man until his last breath, not having done anything major. Lord Matarys Blackfyre (8163 - 8201) *WIP* Matarys was a huge and strong man. He lived his life by hunting and dueling. He did not fear anything or anyone, not even death. When he saw Vhaegar returning from the east, he went after him.